


Watch This

by Geonn



Category: Castle
Genre: Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humor, In Public, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Humour, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The timing couldn't be worse for a stakeout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tularia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tularia/gifts).



"This sucks."

"Why don't you whine about it a little more, Castle? That will make it more bearable." She was just as irritated, but her anger at him was overwhelming the frustration. As much as she wanted to be naked and underneath him, the man currently pouting next to her was hardly the most attractive specimen. She shifted in her seat and checked her watch for the fifth time.

Castle sighed. Two nights ago, Beckett had shown up at his apartment with an ultimatum. They would kiss, and if it was good for both of them, they would take that as a sign they should take the next logical step. So they went into Castle's office where they wouldn't be disturbed, and they kissed.

Twenty minutes later they both decided there might be some sort of foundation for a relationship.

As hot and heavy as the kissing had gotten, both of them remained fully dressed and there was no below-the-belt touching (well, not until after Beckett left, in Castle's case). Beckett decided that four years was enough foreplay. There wasn't any point in going through the dance of dating and romancing. They knew they could live with each other without resorting to homicide. Now all that remained was discovering whether or not they were sexually compatible. Alexis and Martha were going out of town over the weekend, so Beckett agreed to come over Friday night with a bottle of wine.

Friday afternoon, a man was taken into custody for arranging a hit on his wife. The murder was set to take place sometime over the weekend (which included Monday because of damn bank holidays). The wife was safely tucked away, and Officer Hastings had taken her place in the apartment. Ryan and Esposito were watching the south end, and an army of cops were lying in wait for word that the suspect had been spotted.

In Beckett's car, all Castle could think about was what they would have been doing if stupid work hadn't interfered. He sighed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Beckett glanced at him and took pity. She pushed her seat back a little and parted her legs, resting one knee against the door with the other against the center console.

"You know, if it helps, I bought special underwear for tonight."

"Why would you think that would _help_?"

"You're a writer, Castle. Can't you visualize? They were lacy and red with black lace. I felt ridiculous buying them, but then I thought of the look in your eye when you saw me in them." She looked at him again. "Yeah, that's the one. And then I imagined you dragging them off of me. And I think, well, by that time you'd have your shirt off so I wouldn't really be thinking about how I looked."

"You're an evil woman."

"Look at me, Castle."

He obeyed, looking into her eyes first before he noticed movement between her legs. He blinked, looked at her again, and Beckett bit her bottom lip as she rolled her fingers in wide circles over the middle seam of her jeans. It pressed against her panties, which in turned brushed against her already sensitive sex, and her eyes rolled back in her head.

She twisted at the waist, her hip against the door and her leg folded in the seat. "Keep your eyes on the road, Castle. Don't want our hired gun getting past us."

"Oh, you _are_ evil..."

"Eyes on the road," Beckett said again, and this time Castle obeyed. Beckett dragged down the zipper of her jeans, making it take as long as possible so that the sound filled the car.

"You think I haven't thought about it, Castle? You and me? I've thought about it a lot, actually. Sometimes in the shower, the idea of you will just float up out of the steam. I'll have to put my hand against the wall and take care of business right there. Head down and the water running over my head while I stroke myself with two fingers." She had grown breathless and paused to take a fresh breath of oxygen into her lungs. "Mmm. Sometimes three. But it's better when I'm in bed. When I'm still half asleep, and I just roll over onto my stomach... and I imagine you on top of me. Between my legs. Filling me up with your cock instead of my toy."

The radio crackled and Castle jumped. Beckett reached for her mic as Ryan said, "Still no movement here. You guys have anything?"

Beckett kept her eyes on Castle, her other hand still moving inside her pants as she pressed down the mic button. Her voice was surprisingly steady. "Nothing here, Ryan. You wanna talk to Castle? Keep him company?"

Castle's eyes widened.

Ryan sounded confused. "We should, uh... probably keep the lines clear."

"Right. I was just teasing Castle. He's pouting."

"He probably had better things to do tonight than sit on a stakeout, huh?"

Beckett's smile was evil. "Oh, you have no idea, Ryan. Let me know if anything changes. Beckett out." She hung the mic back on the hook and let out a groan she'd been holding in.

Castle was panting. "You're diabolical, you know that?"

"Relax, Castle. Ryan didn't know what I was doing."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Because _you_ never knew."

"I..." He realized what she was saying and his jaw dropped. Beckett laughed, but it turned into a moan. "How many times?"

"Oh, a lot," Beckett sighed. She squirmed in her seat, her hand gliding down her body and pressing her clothes against her curves. Castle was very aware of the shape of her breasts and the flatness of her stomach. She opened her eyes a crack and saw him staring.

"The _road_ , Castle."

He moaned and looked at the road. He moved a hand to his lap and squeezed, shifting to adjust the new growth in his shorts. Just the sight of him adjusting what seemed to be a very impressive erection was enough for Beckett. She lifted her hips off the seat and pressed three fingers against herself. The middle one pushed inside of her, and she made sure her orgasm was as theatrical and noisy as possible. She gave Castle what she knew he would put into his fantasy: "Oh... yes! Right... there... Don't stop! Don't stop! Oh... Rick! God!"

When she was finished, she pulled her legs together and wrapped her arms around her knees. The windows were slightly fogged and she felt a little embarrassed at the thought of anyone passing by and knowing exactly what she had just done. She brushed her hair out of her face and blinked at Castle until he turned to look at her.

"So. How was the sneak preview?"

"Can't wait to see the feature."

She grinned and lowered her eyes, suddenly embarrassed at her little display. She rearranged herself in the seat and tugged her zipper back up.

A few minutes passed before Castle broke the silence. "Beckett?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Keep your eyes on the road."

Her eyes widened at the unmistakable sound of his zipper being dragged down.


End file.
